Major Tom
by Macbeth Mouse
Summary: Little Scorpius celebrates Bonfire Night with his family.


"Auntie Ne!"

Daphne turned twirled around to the welcoming sight of her nephew tumbling toward her. On his little legs, Scorpius stumbled into her arms, and she swept him up in one smooth gesture. She began to tickle him silly, until his smiling and laughing was wearing her out. With one last graze of her fingertips over his smooth belly, she placed a loving kiss on his forehead before setting him back on the ground.

However, he was not there for much longer. Scorpius spotted his cousin in the distance and raced off to play with Ianto. Daphne laughed contentedly. Oh, how much she loved visiting her sister.

"Sit down, Daphne," Astoria said brightly and patted the place beside her. Daphne sat down with grace and promptly tucked her feet underneath her dress. The two shared a look and chuckled, to which their husbands mirrored an eyebrow raise. Astoria then took her sister's hand within her own and whispered in her ear:

"You know, Scorpius has been looking forward to this all year."

Daphne nodded. "Ianto has, too. I really think the boys enjoy this special time."

Unlike his son, Draco was having a harder time at this event. Though he _did_ enjoy Mischief Night (As Astoria had relayed from the police report), Bonfire Night just wasn't his cuppa. Cameron was trying his best to include him in the blokes' fun, but no matter how much Daphne had explained to her husband, he just couldn't comprehend that Draco was a wizard, and that wizards had a completely different culture than Muggles did. It was frustrating to see their spouses try to get along and fail, but Daphne and Astoria hoped for the best, and simply went on with their celebrations.

This year was special, for Scorpius and Ianto were finally 5 and 6, respectively, meaning that they were old enough to stay for the second show. After a few years of begging and insisting, the two young boys could finally stay awake long enough and wouldn't be afraid of the loud noises the later fireworks caused.

"Mum!"

"Mummy!"

Speaking of whom, Scorpius and Ianto came running toward them, their wide eyes eager. "Mum!" said Scorpius. "Can you come with us to get food?"

"Hmm," Astoria began, putting her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. Why don't you ask your father? I'm sure he and Ianto's father would be happy to go with you two."

Ianto shook his head. "Da said he's taking Uncle Dray to a pub and getting pissed."

"Honey, don't say that word," Daphne whispered to her son. "It's a naughty word."

"Okay, Mummy," Ianto said sarcastically, causing him and Scorpius to giggle to themselves. Daphne decided to ignore it, for tonight was a night of celebration, not punishment.

For the next half hour, the four of them ventured throughout the park, with the boys eating yummy food and playing games, and their mothers watching by, enjoying their time. Daphne could easily say it was the most fun she had been having in a long while.

After they got ice cream, they headed back to their spot on the terrace. Sitting down again with her legs underneath her, Daphne watched in mild horror as Ianto spilt his treat on the ground. He began to cry, and as Daphne moved to stand up, Astoria silenced her.

"I'll take care of this," Astoria said, grinning. She then turned to Ianto and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Ianto, let's go get you a new cone." Daphne could hear her son ask about getting two scoops this time.

She then turned to see her nephew staring up at the sky. "Whatcha looking at, Scorpius?"

Scorpius gave her a vacant and worried look. "The sky." Daphne looked up and saw a few apparent stars. Nothing was wrong with the sky, so why did Scorpius look so unnerved? Questioning him suddenly, he replied with a broken: "I don't see me."

Slightly amused, Daphne chuckled. "Well, of course you won't see yourself up there, silly! The sky isn't a mirror."

Tussling up his hair as he shook his head, Scorpius opened his eyes with tears in the corner. "No, I don't see _me_: Scorpius."

Ah. So that was what was bothering him.

"I used to be up there…. I could see me just a couple months ago. Where did I go?"

Daphne sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Scorp, you don't see yourself because you're somewhere else in the world. You're like a chocolate frog; you don't want to be in one place for too long."

Sniffling was heard behind Scorpius's arm, which shielded his face. "Really?" He poked an eye out of his cover.

"Really, really."

His arms descended, and there was now a smile on his face. Scorpius launched himself at Daphne for a full-on hug. "Thanks, Auntie Ne."

"You're welcome, Scorpius," Daphne breathed. "Any time."

Astoria came back not too long after. This time, she was carrying the ice cream, so Ianto would not spill. She handed the sticky mess to him and wiped the remains on the back of her jeans. Ianto grinned and began slurping up his delicious sweet.

As it turned out, Cameron and Draco missed the fireworks entirely. Astoria took their now sleeping children back to her home; while Daphne went on to fetch their husbands. She was slightly ticked that they had missed this special bonding time, but when she arrived at the pub, her anger dissipated.

The two men were standing on a table, with one hand around each other's shoulders, and the remaining one filled with a pint of Guinness. They were singing heartily a sea chantey that Cameron had learnt while serving her Majesty, and had a crowd of people gathered around them in chorus. Draco would later deny the night ever happened, while Cameron would boast to his mates the wonderful night he had with his brother-in-law.

With regards to all that had happened, it was a night for distant family members to become closer. None of them could have expected what exactly had happened, but even if they denied it, they all enjoyed the great night that was had.


End file.
